Rain Blood
by Bullshifters
Summary: The transformation of Danny Phantom to Dan Phantom was detailed in the series, but never what about what happened to the human Danny Fenton. Lost, scared, bloodied and alone in his final hour, Danny Fenton meets his demise by his former ghost self. One-shot, Danny Fenton death, warning of slight blood and violence.


**Hello everyone :) **

**Please be warned, this could upset some people the following pic contains mentions of blood and generally disturbing content. But it is true to the Danny Phantom franchise :) In episode 28/9, Danny Phantom comes across Vlad a lonely old man, wracked by guilt of creating Dan Phantom 10 years ago. Dan Phantom was created by just Danny's ghost self and Danny asks what happened to his human self. which wasn't explained in the series, so I decided to! :)**

**I hope you guys like it, please leave reviews and let me know what you think !  
><strong>

'What happened to my human self?'

'Some things, my boy, are better left unsaid'

Vlad was pushed against the lab's metal wall, his mind spinning and threatening to slip out of consciousness. He forced his eyes open in terror, and just in time saw Danny Phantom go intangible and launch himself into his old ghost self. The frightening transformation forced Vlad in his weak human form to crawl under a nearby table.

Danny Phantom let out a yell, his face turning a grey unnatural colour, his white hair becoming more flame like, and it licked up his ears and seemed to cause him pain. His eyes grew bloodshot and red, his hands trembling as he brought them to his temples. He arched his back and let out a bloodcurdling yowl as his body painfully morphed into something terrifying.

Vlad offhandedly thought the young teen's body was being changed by his more adult and evil-minded ghost self. He flinched and brought his hands up to shield his face from the ecto-energy radiating off the boy.

Finally Dan Phantom opened his eyes after his painful transition and observed the room with dead, red eyes. He blinked a few times, no longer needing the motion, no longer needing to breathe. His body steamed with the excess energy, feeling no emotion whatsoever. 'Perfect', the entity thought. He was now rid of the guilt, the pain, the horrible feelings that kept him from growing stronger. He could take the situation now and warp it into something terrifyingly beautiful.

The ghost child laughed, red veins growing and throbbing in his temples, a long snake like tongue emerging between his pointed teeth. He hissed with pain, feeling his muscles bulge and grow and pulse against his ghost-like skin.

Power was no longer an issue, he was now the most powerful full ghost there ever was.

Dan Phantom spotted his human self, slowly detaching himself from the metal bed he was strapped into for the procedure. The child looked so fragile and young as he cowered in fear from his own ghost self. Danny Fenton was terrified, his whole body weak and shaking as urgency pounded through his veins. He needed to escape, he needed to get away. The ghost self gave him a sadistic smile and Vlad cowered further under his desk to avoid being seen.

In sick horror, he watched the ghost float towards the human boy, who was now trembling in the corner, his chest ripped and pouring blood from where the ghost self had been pulled through. Dan Phantom watched without feeling and slightly curious as the boy slowly started to beg for his life.

'Please, I'm you. Don't kill me, you'll lose every bit of humanity'

Dan Phantom's eyes grew larger with malice and his snake like tongue poked through his lips.

'Is that not the point?' He hissed in a distorted voice.

Danny Fenton clutched his stomach in fear, knowing if he were to empty the contents, he would have no chance of standing up to the ghost. But the human felt every inch of hope and bravery drain away as he stared into the inhuman face.

'Please, think of our family'

'Our family and friends are dead because of us, because of you. And I'd kill them again to feel this power' Dan Phantom held up his hand which was glowing a bright nauseous green colour.

Danny Fenton held his hands up to his face and mewled a plea once more but it went unheard.

Vlad decided now was the time to shut his eyes.

Dan Phantom floated closer before yelling out an inhuman wail. He brought his glowing fist closer to the young teen and felt satisfaction as it sunk through his soft, fragile skin. Danny Fenton let out a moan, too winded to cry out. Blood seeped over the phantoms arm as he kept plunging through the child's stomach.

Danny Fenton clutched onto the phantoms sleeve as the last light of life left his eyes, a drop of blood falling from his lips. The ghost smirked and held his human body close, feeling the warmth drain away from the halfling's skin. He kissed the boy's head with the last tenderness left in his cold dead heart and then let the corpse slip from his grasp to make a sickening splat on the floor. The hole through Danny Fenton's heart was still steaming from the plasma ray of his once ghost self.

'I'm going to make it rain blood, Vlad, I'm going to make the whole world pay'

The phantom let out an unfeeling cackle before casting one last look at his terrified guardian under the table before letting a huge burst of energy through his ghost body

The whole room blew to pieces, the tables and chairs flying in every direction. The phantom blasted through the ceiling. His maniacal screams carried into the night as his ghost body twisted and turned in the night.

The room smoked with the left over fire from the explosion and Vlad managed to crawl out from under the table which had collapsed on him. He had survived, but at what cost?

He gradually made his way towards the body of his once arch-enemy, feeling the tears well up. He nursed the wound in his leg caused by the blast and dragged himself closer.

The boy's face was covered with a layer of dirt and shrapnel from the blast, blood caking his hair and his lifeless doll eyes staring up at the dark starry night above. The man drew the body closer and sobbed into the dusty t-shirt, feeling a dark depression crawl up his back and compress his head.

The ghost is going to let it rain, dear Lord, he's going to make it rain blood.

**This is my first fic after my long hiatus, I'm sorry if it is very rusty :S**

**I have put this as a rating T, but am unsure if I should put it as M? Is it too graphic for T? I'd love to hear you opinions on the matter and on the story itself :) Thanks so much for reading! x**


End file.
